survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 7 - Live Eviction + Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif *widownia zaczyna buczeć i krzyczyć '''GET TSUNAMI OUT'*'' .#MeToo. center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Po wielkiej kłótni domu nominacje Yuu były już tylko formalnością. Nominował on Jarvisa Sansa oraz Cornela do eksmisji. Tsunami oskarżyła Sebastiana o Assault and Battery. Mężczyzna natomiast wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Dalia została nominowana przez domowników. Jarvis Sans w dalszym ciągu polepszał swoje relacje z innymi uczestnikami. Dzięki temu udało mu się uciec przed Live Eviction. Po użyciu veta przez Dana, Yuu nominował Tsunami. TONIGHT: Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? 100px 100px 100px oraz kto zostanie nową Głową Domu? To wszystko w dzisiejszym odcinku! 600px Addie Chen: Ten tydzień był pełen emocji. Od zrzucania szklanką do oskarżeń o pobicie. Media oszalały i nadal rozpatrują całą sytuację. Kto opuści dzisiaj dom Wielkiego Brata? Cornel? Dalia? Czy bądź niesławna Tsunami? Dowiemy się jeszcze w tym odcinku... but first co zrobić, gdy Twoja druga połówka jest... rozpustnikiem? Dzień 9, Noc'Dan: Druga ceremonia veto zakończona.' *wszyscy uczestnicy przytulają się do siebie* 100px Kolejny tydzień i kolejny blok. Jestem już tym wszystkim zmęczona. Czy nie macie dla mnie litości? 100px Nominowani są Cornel, Tsunami oraz Dalia. Cornel i Tsunami to moi przyjaciele. Dalia musi odpaść, przestała być rasistką do mnie, ale nie mamy dobrych kontaktów, a jak odpadnie ktoś z tamtej dwójki to przestane wierzyć w Buddę. Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px Ten program jest straszny. Wysysa z tych ludzi resztki człowieczeństwa. Wszystkie dziewczyny udają diwy, a tak naprawdę to puste kobiety nie mające pojęcia o tym co się tutaj dzieje. Cornel podchodzi do Dalii i zaczyna rozmawiać z dziewczyną. Proponuje jej żeby wycofała się z gry i pozwoliła mu prowadzić swoją grę. Dalia wydaje się być zaskoczona tą propozycją i nie wie co powiedzieć. Robi jej się przykro i pyta Cornela dlaczego. Ten odpowiada, że to byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie dla wszystkich i przedyskutował to z Diamond. Dziewczyna nie może uwierzyć w to co słyszała. Cornel mówi jej, żeby nie by nie mówiła nikomu o tym pomyśle, bo Diamond na pewno wszystkiego się wyprze i zrobi w domu kolejną dramę i wtedy oboje zostaną jej ofiarami. 100px Mam nadzieje, że Dalia weźmie sobie moją rade do serca i zrezygnuje z gry. 100px Cornel jest jeszcze głupszy niż mi się wydawało. To niesamowite. Dzień 10 Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Diamond postanowiła na poważnie porozmawiać z Yuu. Poszła do jego pokoju HoH i miała dla niego prezent - dezodorant, mleko oraz placek jabłkowy, który sama zrobiła. Oznajmiła, że ludzie go nie lubią, ale ona widzi, że jest tak naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem. Szczerze wyznała, że nie podoba jej się jego zachowanie w stosunku do Tsunami, która jest jej przyjaciółką. Powiedziała Yuu, że sama miała kiedyś problemy z agresją, nie było to łatwe, ale poradziła sobie. Trzeba najpierw odnaleźć dno problemu. Może Yuu miał jakieś problemy w dzieciństwie i dlatego zachowuje się w ten sposób. Diamond mówi, że razem mogą zniszczyć te niekontrolowane napływy agresji, ale do tego potrzeba pracy. Następnie stwierdza, że swoją drogą to wyśmienity był szampan, którego niedawno piła, ale teraz kręci się jej w głowie. 100px Może i inni nie lubią Yuu, może i zachowuje się jak wariat, ale ja postanowiłam, że poważnie z nim porozmawiam. Nakłoniło mnie do tego Pismo Święte, które ostatnio czytałam. Jezus sam był bezdomny, dlatego nie można z tego powodu skreślać Yuu. Jezus też śmierdział, nie miał gdzie się podziać, był wyklęty przez społeczeństwo, ale wiecie co? Przetrwał to, co idealnie obrazuje jego zmartwychwstanie. Dużo ostatnio o tym czytałam i gdzieś kiedyś usłyszałam, że Jezus czasami jawi się w ciele innych ludzi. Co jeśli Yuu to tak naprawdę Jezus, a to wszystko jest testem? Yuu odpowiada jej problemy z agresją to mają Javris, Cornel, oraz Dan. Tłumaczy że on nigdy nie podniósł na nikogo ręki a jeśli Daimond nie wie czym jest agresja to niech wróci do szkoły ponieważ już wcześniej zauważył u niej spore braki w edukacji. Oskarża również kobietę że ona i ta ladacznica Tsunami same dręczą innych. Najpierw oskarżyły Dalię o rasizm a potem Sebastiana o pobicie, obie te historie zostały przez nie wymyślone żeby oczernić osoby których nie lubią dlatego niech nie przychodzi go pouczać. Po czym prosi kobietę żeby zabrała swojego zakalca i poszła wytrzeźwieć a następnie niech pomoże Tsunami pakować walizkę. 100px Nie wiem po co ona tutaj przylała, wcześniej przez tydzień nie zamieniła ze mną nawet słowa. Podejrzewam że to sprawka Tsunami, ta wredna suka na pewno chciała mnie otruć. Całymi dniami siedzą z Portią i Daimond swoimi tłustym dupami na kanapach i wymyślają intrygi ale ze mną im tak łatwo nie pójdzie. Zwłaszcza że są spore szanse iż Tsunami wraca dzisiaj do burdelu czyli tam gdzie jej miejsce. Diamond powiedziała, że nie pozwoli do siebie rozmawiać takim tonem. Zaśmiała się też na komentarza o jej edukacji, bo jest fizjoterapeutką i musiała ukończyć długie, ciężkie studia, żeby zostać tym, kim jest teraz. Oznajmiła, że chciała być dla niego miła, ale on dla wszystkich musi być wredny. Jest zwykłym śmieciarzem, który nie ma żadnego wykształcenia, a Diamond pracuje w szpitalach przywracając ludzi do zdrowia. Następnie bierze mleko i wylewa na jego twarz mówiąc, że zrobiła to przez przypadek i stwierdzając, że pewnie i tak mu to nie przeszkadza skoro zawsze chodzi brudny. Następnie podeszła do niego bliżej na ucho szepcząc, że miła Diamond się skończyła i wraz z jej ekipą w postaci Portii i Tsunami go wykończą. Następnie przewraca jego łóżko do góry nogami i spokojnie wychodzi z pokoju w tym samym czasie poprawiając swoje szorty i nucąc piosenkę Kendricka Lamara "Fuck that, nigga twelve bottles in the case nigga, fuck that". 100px Co ten gnojek sobie wyobraża? Byłam jedyną osobą, która nie powiedziała na niego złego słowa, a on w taki sposób mi się odpłaca! Ten niewykształcony, śmierdzący, niewychowany gówniarz nie będzie mi podskakiwał! Gdyby nie kamery to od razu nasłałabym na niego moje dziewczyny, żeby zrobiły z nim porządek. Nawet nie wiecie co stało się mojemu byłemu. Mogę wam powiedzieć, że dziś leży w szpitalu. W tym samym w którym ja pracuję. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px Sebastian wyszedł na patio willi, żeby trochę pomedytować i wyciszyć się po tej całej aferze z Tsunami. Nie sądził, że dozna na własnej skórze takiego victim-blaming ze strony domowników. Idealnie ukazało to ludzką naturę i hipokryzję. Ślepa wiara w kłamstwa oprawców, takich jak Tsunami, nigdy nie wyszła nikomu na dobre. Ma nadzieję, że będzie to dla nich lekcja i wyciągną z niej odpowiednie wnioski podczas dzisiejszego głosowania. W przeciwnym razie, Ameryka nigdy im tego nie wybaczy. 100px Mam ogromną nadzieję, że ludzie się opamiętają i wezmą sobie moją przemowę do serca. Nie zamierzam być kozłem ofiarnym, na który wszyscy sobie wyleją pomyje, udając wielce świętojebliwych a jednocześnie robiąc sobie nawzajem palcówkę w jacuzzi. Oj nie, tak nie będzie. Jeśli tylko ktoś jeszcze raz wyskoczy do mnie z ryjem, bezpodstawnie atakując mnie jakimiś kłamstwami Tsunami, to gorzko tego pożałuje. Ich kariery będą skończone zanim jeszcze w ogóle się zaczną, już ja o to zadbam. Nie będzie profitków z promo-postów na Insta albo pokazaniu się na dywanie na otwarciu piekarni w Ciechocinku, oj nie. A ta zakłamana gnida Tsunami to pewnie se tuszem do rzęs namalowała te siniaki, jeżeli w ogóle one istnieją, bo ja ich nadal jakimś dziwnym trafem nie widziałem. Albo sama sobie je zrobiła, jebiąc się w czoło pod wrażeniem swojej głupoty. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Cała piątka siedzi w jacuzzi. Cornel i Aaron co troche przysuwając się do Parul. Domownicy rozmawiają o różnych sprawach, m.in o siniakach na udzie Tsunami. Aaron udaje się po szampana, specjalnie wpadając na Parul podczas wychodzenia z jacuzzi. Gdy chłopak się oddala Jarvis przysuwa się do Parul i mówi, że chciałby z nią porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Dziewczyna się zgadza i oboje idą na hamak. Cornel patrzy na nich z zazdrością, kiedy Tsunami niebezpiecznie się do niego przybliża. Tymczasem Jarvis na hamaku opowiada Parul o swoim zbliżeniu z Cornelem. Parul początkowo go wyśmiewa, ale ten na nią naciska i mówi, że to całkowita prawda. Łzy pojawiają się w oczach Parul. Dziewczyna nagle wstaje, Jarvis spada z hamaka. Parul udaje się do jacuzzi i konfrontuje się z Cornelem, pytając czy to co jej powiedział Jarvis to prawda. Jarvis z daleka obserwuje rozwój sytuacji. 100px Byłem zaskoczony reakcją Parul. Coś mi się wydaje, że dziewczyna coś do niego czuje. Mieć showmance w Wielkim Bracie to spore ryzyko. Wszyscy zaczną w Ciebie celować, bo ludzie będą Cię widzieć jako dwójkę współpracujących graczy. Cornel to casanova i dobierał się do każdej możliwej kobiety. Do Tsunami jak była Głową Domu, chodzą plotki, że coś kręcił z Daisy, a teraz z Parul. Na dodatek ja jeszcze mu zakręciłem w głowie. Ten mężczyzna robi sobie wrogów z każdym nowym dniem. Jestem zadowolony z siebie. 100px Jarvis powiedział mi, że razem z Cornelem mieli INTYMNE ZBLIŻENIE. Jak Cornel mógł mi to zrobić. Z kim on jadł ryż wieczorem? Z kim rozmawiał o chińskich fabrykach? Kto mu zaparzał yerba mate? Jestem zdruzgotana, mam nadzieje, że to był tylko moment słabości spowodowany nominacją. 100px Chciałbym Cornela utopić w jacuzzi. W sumie nic mi nie zrobił, ale jego śmierć to musi być coś pięknego, chce to zobaczyć. *zaciera ręce i zaczyna się podśmiewywać* Cornel łapie Parul za rękę i idzie z nią do black roomu. Tłumaczy dziewczynie, że to jakieś nieporozumienie i może wszystko wytłumaczyć. Od jakiegoś czasu mężczyzna ma podejrzenia, że Jarvis się w nim podkochuje. Kiedy byli razem w basenie, chłopak co sekundę zbliżał się do niego o centymetr i niespodziewanie go pocałował. Cornel mówi Parul, że powinien był przestać od razu, ale coś go zatrzymało. Może ręce Jarvisa na jego głowie. Przeprasza dziewczynę i błaga o wybaczenie. Obiecuje, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Wyznaje kobiecie, że coś do niej czuje. 100px To co zrobił Jarvis jest obrzydliwe. Jak on mógł to zrobić? Jest tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Zakochał się we mnie i jest zazdrosny o moją relacje z Parul Mam nadzieje, ze Parul mi wybaczy, a z Jarvisem to ja już sobie porozmawiam. Parul czuje się ogromnie zraniona, ale mówi, że jest w stanie mu wybaczyć, nie wie tylko ile to zajmie czasu. Azjatka opanowując łzy zdradza mu, że najszybszy sposób na przebaczenie według khmerskiej tradycji to upolowanie krokodyla i zrobienie z niego torebki i butów. 100px Szczerze, to nawet nie wiem po co próbuję coś ugrać z Cornelem. On wyrywa wszystko jak leci, najprawdopodobniej wyruchał już doniczkę z kwiatami, bo jest napalony jak mucha na gówno. Szczerze to sobie z nim odpuszczę, bo jego arogancja w stosunku do mnie zaczyna mnie denerwować. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png KUCHNIA 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami siedzi przy stole w kuchni z Diamond i Felicią. Kobiety rozmawiają o swoich ukrytych talentach. Diamond opowiada, że potrafi ogłuszyć kogoś swoimi piersiami. Wspomina, jak kiedyś prawie ją zamordowano, ale w ostatniej chwili uderzyła swojego oprawcę prawą piersią i zemdlał z wrażenie, przez co udało jej sie uciec i potem żyła długo i szczęśliwie, do czasu, aż została zgwałcona i było jej smutno. Tsunami wyjawia dziewczynom, że jest psychic i umie przepowiadać przyszłość, oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy ma wizję albo czuje, że coś się wydarzy. Felicia jest w szoku i pyta się, czy może przewidzieć czy wygra swoją następną sprawę. Tsunami odpowiada, że nie musi nic przewidywać, bo taki świetny prawnik jak ona nie będzie mieć z tym problemu. Tsunami zauważa kątem oka, że Sebastian kręci się po salonie. Po chwili kobieta mówi, że wyczuwa, że zbliża się do nich zagrożenie. Do kuchni wchodzi Sebastian, który patrzy na Tsunami z kwaśną miną. Tsunami nie rozmawia z mężczyzną i czeka aż opuści kuchnię. 100px Owszem, widziałam, że Sebastian kręci się po salonie, ale skąd miałam wiedzieć, że przyjdzie do kuchni? To dzięki sile mojego umysłu to wiedziałam. Diamond i Felicia zawołały do kuchni Portię, Ritę, Parul oraz Dana, ponieważ Tsunami spróbuje znowu przewidzieć przyszłość. Pierwsza przepowiednia dotyczy Dana. Kobieta mówi, że czuje go w sobie. Dosłownie. 100px Diamond ma niesamowity talent, myślę, że mogłaby być częścią jakichś służb specjalnych, mogłaby rozbrajać terrorystów swoim biustem. Dan podoba mi się od kiedy bronił mnie przed damskim bokserem. To było mega urocze i bardzo mi się podobało. Myślę, że może coś z tego być, jeżeli uda mi się pozostać w grze. Kobieta patrzy na Parul i mówi jej, aby uważała na ryż w domu, ponieważ produkcja ma mały budżet i ostatnio dają tam karton zamiast zdrowego ryżu, który Parul tak kocha. Tsunami skupia się i po chwili mówi, że miała wizję. Mówi Ricie, że powinna uważać na Sebastiana, bo widzi Ritę posiniaczoną lężącą w łóżku w sypialni. Rita jest w szoku. Mówi, że Sebastian nigdy by tak jej nie potraktował. Po chwili Tsunami mówi, że według niej Sebastian bije tylko kobiety innej rasy niż on? Bo nie wie, co ma o tym myśleć. 100px Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu Rita mi nie wierzy, troszczę się o nią, bo jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra, która mnie denerwuje, ale źle jej nie życzę. Na jej miejscu uważałabym na Sebastiana. 100px Tsunami zaczyna zachowywać się dziwnie. Mówi wszystkim, co widzi, a tak naprawdę ma ciemność pod kopułą. Jeżeli rzeczywiście będzie miała rację co do Sebastiana, to wolę odkryć to sama niż żeby miała to robić jakaś psychopatka. Muszę odsunąć się od niej. Portia pyta się Tsunami co widzi dla niej. Czy w domu WB jest jej druga połówka do końca życia? Czy ma duże szanse na wygranie show? Czy od Yuu przestanie w końcu jebać śledziem? Czy Pablito jest ojcem Diego? Tsunami mówi, że nie może odpowiedzieć na tyle pytań, zależy to od wizji, które zobaczy. Po chwili mówi, że Yuu nigdy nie przestanie jebać śledziem, co najwyżej dodatkowo będzie jebać gównem. Kobieta po chwili mówi, że ma wizję. Widzi Portię siedzącą w skarbcu z mężczyznami, którzy klęczą przed nią. 100px Nie powiedziałam Portii całej wizji, bo pewnie by się na mnie obraziła - owszem, siedziała tam w skarbcu z mężczyznami, którzy klęczą przed nią. Ale to była scena z filmu pornograficznego - Black Slut Gets Double Penetrated by Young Thugs. Portia jest niezwykle podniecona tym faktem. W przypływie emocji podbiega do radia i włącza piosenkę "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj, do której zaczyna tańczyć. Tsunami bije brawo Portii i mówi, że świetnie jej idzie Felicia nie może uwierzyć, że tak duże piersi oprócz tego, że mogą udusić Diamond lub spowodować nadmierną lordozę lędźwiową, którą swoją drogą już ma to może pobić kogoś! Współczuje kobiecie, radzi, żeby następnym razem miała gaz pieprzowy przy sobie. Felicia w końcu zaczyna czuć nić sympatii do Tsunami, mimo że jej talent brzmi niedorzecznie to Felicia po prostu uważa, że Tsunami ma niezwykle czułą intuicję. Sama Felicia też chwali się, że potrafi po pierwszej minucie mniej więcej określić charakter człowieka. Lata pracy nauczyły ją skanowania ludzi niczym rentgen. Kiedy Tsunami przepowiada przyszłość Ricie Felicia nie jest zaskoczona, bo to można od razu wyczuć z aury otaczającej Sebastiana. Pozornie spokojny, a w środku aż wrzy żeby zrobić coś złego. Felicia mówi Ricie, że Tsunami ma absolutną rację, wyznaje, że wszyscy obecni chcą jej dobra. 100px Nie sądziłam, że znajdę nić porozumienia z pornstar Tsunami! Jednak kobieca intuicja łączy mocniej niż sądziłam. A Diamond to kobieta po przejściach, ma historie godne 2 letniej rozprawy w sądzie. Myślę, że kiedyś mogłabym z nimi współpracować Mam nadzieję, że Dalia odpadnie. Mam z nią najsłabszy kontakt. Sebastian nie może już słuchać tych bzdur wygadywanych przez Tsunami. Chłopak na głos się zastanawia jak lekki uścisk czyjegoś ramienia może wywołać u kogoś siniaki na całym ciele i być uznanym za pobicie. Wyśmiewa żałosność Tsunami i nagle, niczym Raven w That’s So Raven ma wizję eliminacji Tsunami i ogólnoświatowego linczu społecznego jaki nastąpi, gdy publika zobaczy jaką zakłamaną karykaturą człowieka Jest Tsunami. Jednocześnie chłopak zauważa, że, skoro mowa o rasizmie, to jak już to Tsunami jest rasistką bo jako biała kobieta znacząco społecznie uprzywilejowana w porównaniu do mężczyzn of colour wykorzystuje swój white privilege i bezpodstawnie oskarża chłopaka z biednej imigranckiej rodziny który całe życie pracował na swój sukces o przemoc, próbując zniszczyć mu życie i nie rozumiejąc ze tym samym niszcząc tak naprawdę sobie karierę do takiego stopnia, ze po programie nikt nawet nie skorzysta jej usług jako camgirl bo wszyscy będą brzydzić jej perfidnym rasizmem i prześladowczym zachowaniem typowym dla bullies tego świata. Jednocześnie, Sebastian zapewnia Ritę nigdy by żadnego żywej istoty nie skrzywdził i to tak naprawdę to Tsunami powinna się obawiać, bo wyraźnie ona ma awersję do osób of colour. Lepiej się z takimi potomkami Nazistów i właścicieli niewolników jak Tsunami nie zadawać. Tsunami zaczyna krzyczeć, że nigdy w życiu nie była rasistowska w stosunku do kogokolwiek, a słowa Sebastiana są okropne, bo nie jest w stanie tego słuchać. Dodaje, że przemoc dotyka każdego, tak samo oprawcą może być każdy. Tsunami mówi, że nie ma uprzedzeń do kogokolwiek, a sama walczy o to, aby kobiety każdego koloru skóry mogły robić karierę jako camgirl. Mówi, że Sebastian jest obrzydliwy i mówienie, że nie przeszła przez to, przez co przeszła jest okropne. Tsunami zaczyna płakać. 100px Jestem w szoku. Słowa Sebastiana zabolały mnie bardziej niż jego uderzenie. To jest okropne, że tak łatwo oskarża kogoś o rasizm, tym samym ignorując Dalię i jej rasistowskie uczynki. Widać, że Sebastian mnie nienawidzi. Boję się go. Zagrywki Tsunami już w ogóle nie ruszają Sebastiana. Kiedy ta odstawia kolejne żałosne show, chłopak wychodzi z kuchni, gdyż nie zamierza spędzać więcej czasu w towarzystwie tak toksycznej osoby. 700px Za chwilę po przerwie...Cornel, Dalia albo Tsunami pożegnają się z domem Wielkiego Brata. Oni nadal walczą o wasze głosy: 500px 500px 500px Plik:Eviction-night.gif Jeszcze dzisiaj poznamy nową głowę domu, ale zanim do tego dojdzie...zobaczmy co się działo jeszcze wczoraj... Dzień 11 Plik:Podwórko.png PODWÓRKO 100px 100px 100px Portia czuje się winna temu, że wcześniej nie dała wsparcia swojej czarnej siostrze Tsunami podczas starć z Yuu i Sebastianem. Kobieta przeprasza ją i mówi, że jeśli raz ktoś jeszcze ją zaatakuje to niech przyjdzie z tym do niej, a Portia osobiście rozprawi się oprawcami. 100px Bez kitu, wiecie co mnie wkurwia? Jak jakiś facet czuje się lepszy od kobiet. C'mon, gdyby nie my to gówno byście zrobili. Mój starszy brat nawet sam nie potrafi zrobić sobie kanapki. Jestem feministką z krwi i kości i będę walczyła o prawa kobiet do upadłego. Dziewczyna idzie poszukać Yuu aby z nim porozmawiać. Kiedy znajduje go na podwórku pierwsze co do niego mówi to, że cieszy się że w końcu dom wywietrzy się od jego cuchnącego orzeszka z gaci. Zaczyna drzeć na niego pizdę, że jak jeśli raz zadrze z Tsunami albo jakąkolwiek inną kobietą w domu nie licząc Dalii, to wjebie mu ten jego rudy łeb do kibla i karze żreć jego własne gówno. Po chwili dodaje, że dla niego to pewnie przyjemność, bo on lubi takie zapaszki, więc przy okazji zrobi mu przysługę. Pluje pod niego i odchodzi dziarskim krokiem do domu trzaskając drzwiami. Yuu wbiega do domu zaraz za nią i również soczyście pluje jej prosto w twarz. Następnie mówi żeby sama umyła swój głupi łeb bo już zalęgły jej się pchły jak na to często spotyka suki. Po chwili dodaje że jak już je obie wypierdoli z tego domu to niech otworzą wspólny burdel bo nigdy w życiu nie widział większych szmat i najchętniej wytarł by nią podłogę. Po wszystkim Yuu odchodzi i zamyka się w apartamencie HoH. 100px Portia to wariatka. Podczas gdy się z nią kłóciłem wyraźnie było od niej czuć alkohol a poza tym jest jebaną rasistką. Najpierw zaatakowała Dalię a teraz mnie, to chyba nie przypadek że oboje mamy najjaśniejszą karnację ze wszystkich uczestników. Ten uliczny lachociąg nienawidzi białych ludzi. Dobrze że naplułem jej w ten wstrętny pysk czuję się teraz o wiele lepiej. Tsunami dziękuje Portii za wsparcie, mówi, że to dla niej wiele znaczy, zwłaszcza po tym, przez co ostatnio przeszła. Kobieta ściska Portię i jeszcze raz jej dziękuje. 100px Bardzo się cieszę, że Portia mnie wspiera. To dla mnie wiele znaczy, że w tych trudnych chwilach nie jestem sama i mogę liczyć na inne dziewczyny. 100px W liceum chodziłam na zajęcia pt "Jak panować nad emocjami?" i dzięki nim wiem kiedy powiedzieć sobie STOP. Od tamtej pory mam naprawdę stalowe nerwy i trzeba mnie serio wkurwić żebym straciła nad sobą kontrolę. Zanim Yuu zdążył gdziekolwiek pójść to Portia pobiegła szybko do kuchni i rzuciła w niego kartonem mleka którym nie trafiła. No może nie samym kartonem, bo pół jego zawartości wylało się na Yuu. Okazało się że było spleśniałe. Portia wkurwiona do granic możliwości zawołała wszystkich do salonu i zaczęła drzeć się na cały dom że Yuu ją zaatakował z byle powodu nazywając ją czarnym gównem i opluwając ją. Dziewczyna zaczyna lamentować i obiecuje że pozwie Yuu bo zakończeniu programu za zniesławienie jej zajebistej osoby. Portia idzie obmyć twarz w czym towarzyszą jej Felicia i Diamond pocieszając ją. Kobieta wybiega i zaczyna walić pięściami w drzwi od pokoju HOH próbując je wyważyć, Portia krzyczy do Yuu że jeśli zaraz nie wyjdzie to rozwali mu łeb o ścianę przy kolejnej najbliższej okazji, nazywa go jebaną ciotą, która boi się dziewczyny i krzyczy żeby pokazał w końcu jaja i się z nią rozprawił. Jego dni w domu Wielkiego Brata są już policzone. Yuu krzyczy przez drzwi że Portia to głupia suka i może mu co najwyżej obciągnąć, a nie wyjdzie bo nie chce oglądać jej parszywego zaplutego ryja. Jednocześnie cieszy się, że Portia zostanie przyłapana na swoim kłamstwie o tym jak ją niby nazwał. Następnie prosi produkcję o wezwanie ochrony i wyprowadzenie niezrównoważonej kobiety. 100px Krzyczałem na tyle głośno że wszyscy w domu słyszeli jak nazywam Portię. Kilka osób nawet obserwowało naszą kłótnię. Więc tym razem próba wplątania kogoś w rasizm nie wyszła. Mam nadzieję że to do myślenia pozostałym mieszkańcom. A skoro sama o sobie mówi "czarne gówno" to no cóż przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę. Portia drze się że niezrównoważony to jest on i jego głowa bo jakby nie widział to kobieta nie ma prawie włosów, a więc jakim cudem mogłaby mieć pchły? Krzyczy że takie zjebane bajeczki to może opowiadać swoim wyimaginowanym przyjaciołom w wyimaginowanym świecie. Yuu odpowiada że dlatego właśnie że jest łysa jak dupa to dokładnie widać pchły wesoło skaczące po jej pustym saganie ale zapewne jest zbyt głupia żeby to zrozumieć a pcheł nabawiła się przez połączenie braku higieny z byciem suką. Następnie Yuu otwiera na moment drzwi i ochlapuje ją całą jogurtem który przyniósł sobie kolację po czym natychmiast znów szybko się zamyka. Następnie przez śmiech krzyczy że teraz będzie miała powód się umyć, chyba że jej dziwka Tsunami to z niej zliże co by go nawet nie zdziwiło. Portia nazywa Yuu żałosnym śmieciem i mówi że na pewno był molestowany w dzieciństwie, gdyż jego zachowanie na to wskazuje. Dziwi się że ktokolwiek chciał go w ogóle dotknąć, bo gościu wygląda gorzej niż dzwonnik z Notre Dame. Portia idzie do diary room i nalega, aby Alison Grodner wyrzuciła z domu Yuu, bo jebie na cały dom odkąd tu jest, bo w tym momencie przesadził totalnie. Portia, Wielki Brat nie będzie tolerował Twojego zachowania. Kilka minut temu rzuciłaś w Yuu kartonem mleka. Nie wolno marnować jedzenia w domu Wielkiego Brata. Następnie zaczęłaś grozić Yuu. Powiedziałaś, że "jeśli zaraz nie wyjdziesz, to rozwalę Ci łeb o ścianę" po chwili dodałaś "jebana ciota, boi się dziewczyn... jego dni w domu Wielkiego Brata są już policzone" Wielki Brat ostrzega Portię, żeby już nigdy więcej nie doszło do podobnej sytuacji. Dostaje pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Yuu, Wielki Brat ostrzegał Cię wcześniej, abyś zapanował nad emocjami. Kilka minut temu oplułeś Portię, co jest karygodne w domu Wielkiego Brata. Yuu, to Twoje ostatnie upomnienie. Następnie Diamond została zawołona przez produkcję do domu Wielkiego Brata i poprosili ją, aby nie używała już n-word. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png ŁAZIENKA 100px 100px 100px Felicia idzie razem z Portią do łazienki, aby zrobić sobie makeup. Zastają tam Cornela. Felicia wita się buziakiem z Cornelem i nagle nastaje niezręczna cisza. Portia spogląda z pogardą na Cornela. Felicia zaczyna nerwowo szukać swojej bazy pod podkład udając, że jest wszystko w porządku. Otwiera gwałtownie szufladę, która spada jej na nogi. Cornel chciał pomóc Felicii ale w ostatniej Portia popchnęła go tłumacząc że to przez niego Felicia zrobiła sobie krzywdę. Mówi, że taki właśnie jest Cornel, uwodzi kobiety, które potem muszą cierpieć, a on szuka kolejnych ofiar śmiejąc się. Krótko mówiąc; kazała mu wypierdalać. Pomogła Felicii masując jej obolałe nogi. Cornel spokojnie mówi, aby Portia nie zachowywała się jak w buszy małpa. Felicia to jego przyjaciółka i nigdy nic złego by jej nie zrobił. 100px Nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymam z tą zabójczynią zwierząt. Mam nadzieje, ze przetrwam eksmisje, wygram Głowę Domu i odeśle jej gruby tyłek do domu. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png SALON Cornel sprowadza wszystkich mieszkańców do salonu. Ma dla nich prezent. Upiekł babeczki bananowe. Każdemu domownikowi dał 2, oprócz Portii i Yuu. Odpowiedział, że nie wiedział czy Portia lubi banany, więc nie chciał zmarnować mąki na więcej babeczek. Yuu od Cornela dostał skórki od banana, które zostały wykorzystane do pieczenia. Portia i Yuu spojrzeli się na siebie z identyczną miną. Z nienawiścią do Cornela. 100px Portia chciała sprowadzić mnie na dno. Jedyne co mogę zrobić, to zamienić jej przyjemny pobyt tutaj w piekło. Niech się zagotuje. Portia uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i sięgnęła po randomową szklankę z piciem. Podeszła do Cornela i powiedziała że też coś dla niego ma, wylała całą zawartość szklanki na buty Cornela. Portia dostała ataku śmiechu. 100px Cornel jest podłym, żałosnym, spierdolonym śmieciem. Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy ja mu coś zrobiłam? Nie wydaje mi się. Oh, czyżby kolejny rasistowski atak w domu?! Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px 100px Yuu wyszedł przed dom zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza ponieważ w jego apartamencie nadal czuć smród "perfum" ulicznicy Tsunami. Przechadzając się po ogrodzie zauważył przy basenie rozmawiających Sebastiana i Dalię, postanowił do nich dołączyć. Okazało się że dyskutują na temat sytuacji panującej w domu, Sebastian był przygnębiony fałszywymi oskarżeniami jakie skierowała w jego stronę Tsunami a Dalia bała się że odpadnie. Yuu postanowił ich zaprosić ich do swojego apartamentu i zaproponował wspólne opróżnienie barku na poprawę humoru. Oboje chętnie przystali na jego propozycję i wspólnie udali się na miejsce. Następnie nie szczędząc sobie whisky oraz innych trunków wrócili do omawiania ostatnich zdarzeń. Yuu opowiedział co spotkało go dzisiaj ze strony Portii i że teraz jest pewny że to zwykła rasistka która atakuje ludzi którzy mają jasną karnację a z Tsunami przyjaźni się tylko dlatego że mają ten sam zawód więc dobrze się rozumieją. 100px A nie mówiłam, że większość tych czarnych kobiet są rasistkami? Atakują samych białych uczestników. 700px 100px CORNEL 100px DALIA MICHELLE 100px TSUNAMI *w tle słychać '''GET TSUNAMI OUT'*'' Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który ma opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca z największą liczbą głosów a zarazem drugiego wyeliminowanego... 100px DALIA MICHELLE Dalia, straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Zapraszam wszystkich na trzecie zadanie o Głowę Domu! 700px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach